Delivery Order
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Ini pasti karma! Semua ini salah Kakashi. Sakura sangat yakin atas hal itu.


**Disclaimer: Naruto – Kishimoto Masashi**

**Delivery Order**

Ruang bersalin di dalam Rumah Sakit Konoha itu sedikit ricuh. Pasangan suami istri Hatake Kakashi dan Sakura itu akan segera memiliki anggota baru. Calon ibu itu kini sudah siap untuk melahirkan. Masalahnya, sang dokter yang akan membantunya dalam proses persalinan ini belum juga datang, sedangkan perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Pria yang menjadi suami dari pasiennya itu hanya berdiam di sampingnya sambil mengelus pundak sang istri.

Sang suster pun terkaget saat mendapati pasiennya yang sudah mengambil napas panjang-panjang dan bersiap mendorong bayi yang dikandungnya keluar. "Tunggu, Nyonya Hatake! Tahanlah sebentar, Dokter Senjuu akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Aahh!"

"Jangan didorong, Anda harus menunggu dokter dulu. Nyonya Hatake, tolong jangan mendorongnya keluar dulu!"

"Aku seperti ingin buang air besar!" Sakura mengambil napas panjang, perutnya sudah terasa sangat sakit. "Aku harus buang air besar sekarang juga, aku tidak butuh dokter! Uuugh!"

Suster yang ber-_name tag _Kato Shizune itu kembali menengok ke arah pintu, berharap sang dokter datang saat itu juga. "Bertahanlah sebentar, Nyonya. Dokter Senjuu akan segera datang, biasanya beliau tidak pernah terlambat."

"Kau dengar itu, Kakashi? Sekarang dokterku terlambat datang. Itu pasti karma karena kau sering terlambat. Dan aku, istrimu, adalah orang yang harus menanggung dosa-dosamu. Aaaah! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ahh!"

"Sakura, tenanglah-"

"'Tenang' katamu?! Bukan kau yang sedang terbaring penuh kesakitan di sini, Tuan!"

Sakura memotong perkataan Kakashi dengan ketus. Suster yang masih menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk proses persalian itu bersimpati pada pria berambut perak tersebut. Kakashi pun hanya menghela napas dan terus mengelus bahu Sakura, kata-katanya yang tajam sudah tidak _mempan _lagi baginya. Tetapi, melihat istri tercintanya yang harus menderita seperti itu membuat dada Kakashi terasa sakit.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu dengan wibawa seorang dokter. Senjuu Tsunade namanya, dokter yang akan membantu Sakura dalam proses persalinannya.

"Nyonya, Doketr Senjuu sudah datang." Kata suster itu menghampiri Sakura yang kini sudah sedikit tenang.

"Baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar! Aah!"

"Nyonya!"

Dokter Senjuu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pasiennya yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melahirkan bayinya. Sementara susternya kembali mencoba menenangkan Sakura, Kakashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat sekaligus meminta maaf atas kelakuan istrinya.

"Ho, ada yang tidak sabaran ternyata." Kata Dokter Senjuu yang mendekati Sakura saat semua persiapan sudah selesai. "Langsung saja kita mulai, Anda sudah siap, bukan?"

"Kau bertanya?"

"Sakura ..."

Kakashi mencoba memperingatkan Sakura agar sedikit lebih sopan. Tetapi, dokter itu hanya tersenyum maklum, dirinya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan berbagai sikap pasiennya yang hendak melahirkan.

"Baiklah, tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dorong."

"Uuuugh!"

-=Satu jam kemudian=-

"Kakashi!"

Sakura yang sudah dibanjiri keringat menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Dokter Senjuu beserta susternya masih terus membantu persalinan Sakura. Bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tak juga keluar. Sementara Kakashi? Dirinya menjadi sasaran amukan Sakura tentunya.

"Ayo, Sakura, kau pasti bisa. Sekali lagi, tarik-"

"Sialan kau Kakashi!" napas Sakura tersenggal-senggal. "Aku tahu, ini pasti juga karma karena kau selalu terlambat!"

Kakashi menghela napas, masih bersabar dengan segala umpatan istrinya. "Kau tidak boleh percaya hal seperti itu, Sakura."

"Ayo, Nyonya, sekali lagi. Tarik napas, lalu dorong sekuat tenaga."

"Aaaaahh dia tida bisa keluar! Kurasa dia tidak mau keluar! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kakashi!"

"Sekali lagi, Nyonya." Kata sang dokter.

"Tidak bisa. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kakashi! Karena kau, bayiku jadi punya rambut sepertimu! Rambutnya pasti tersangkut dan dia tidak bisa keluar! Ugh!"

"Kau pasti suka rambutnya saat dia keluar, Sakura. Ayo, cobalah sekali lagi."

"AAAAA-"

Dan tangisan bayi yang baru saja keluar itu mulai terdengar.

"Kepalanya sudah kelu-"

"-AAAAHH!"

"Awas!"

*pluk

Sang dokter itu panik. Hampir saja bayi itu terlempar dari tempat bersalin itu. Tangisan kencang bayi itu disambut hangat oleh keempat orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sakura sudah tidak berdaya. Wajahnya yang penuh keringat diusap dengan lembut oleh Kakashi. Bayi itu segera dibawa Shizune untuk dibersihkan.

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya. Bayi laki-laki Anda lahir dengan sehat." Kata Dokter Senjuu sambil menyerahkan bayi kecil yang terbungkus selimut kepada pasangan Hatake itu. Bayi Hatake itu terus saja menangis, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. "Oh, ya, Anda tidak perlu mendorongnya lagi saat kepalanya sudah keluar, dia hampir saja terlempar."

"Ma- maaf. Saya sudah tidak tahan, jadi saya dorong saja sekuat tenaga." Sahut Sakura dengan sedikit rasa malu. Rupanya dia bisa juga berlaku sopan.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal sebentar. Kalau ada sesuatu, panggil saja suster yang tadi."

"Terimakasih, Dokter." Ucap Kakashi dan Sakura bersama-sama saat doketr tersebut beranjak pergi.

Sakura langsung saja menyusui bayi kecil itu, seperti yang telah diinstruksikan oleh dokter tadi, dan membuatnya menghentikan tangisannya yang kencang. Kakashi memeluk Sakura dari samping, tangan besarnya mengelus rambut dan wajah bayinya dengan lembut.

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Aku sangat suka pada rambutnya, terlihat manis." Sakura tersenyum, dipandangnya pucuk kepala Hatake kecil yang seperti milik Kakashi.

"Manis apanya?" Kakashi menatapnya datar, lalu dia kembali menghela napas. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat ingin dia terlahir dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Aku lebih suka warna rambutmu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu kau suka rambutku karena warnanya aneh."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh, ayolah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya pada Kakashi. "Kau menyukai rambutku karena warnanya lebih aneh dari warna rambutmu, kan? Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak dulu, Kakashi. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kau menikahiku karena warna rambutku yang lebih aneh darimu, jadi kau merasa nyaman dengan rambutmu yang tidak kau sukai itu?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Sakura. Aku menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi."

Kakashi mengecup dahi Sakura, begitu juga dengan pucuk kepala Hatake kecil yang kini sudah terlelap kembali di dekapan istrinya. Pagi itu menjadi yang paling indah bagi keluarga Hatake.

Halo,

Ini cerita terinspirasi dari kakakku yang baru saja melahirkan. Katanya sensasinya seperti orang yang mau buang air besar tapi susah. Pas udah ga tahan, eh, malah dicegah susternya, ga boleh dorong dulu kalau dokternya belum ada hahaha. Terus, kalau kepala si bayi udah keluar, seharusnya dokter akan narik tubuh si bayi buat ngeluarinnya. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat, kakakku malah dorong terus, dokter pun belum sempat buat narik bayinya. Alhasil, bayinya pun melesat keluar, meluncur bebas, untung ga jatuh...

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca dan nge-review. Ayo nulis! Tulis apapun! *asalkan itu wajar :D


End file.
